ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit
''Spirit ''is a 2015 American series and sequel to Nickelodeon’s hit show Danny Phantom created by Butch Hartman. It is also known to be the first Nicktoon to be rated TV-PG. Plot A few weeks after the disasteroid incident, Danny Fenton thought his life was perfect, but it just got worse. At home, even though people are forever grateful of what Danny did, some never accepted him as a person, claiming he is the spawn of demons. The Guys in White want Danny under their custody for experiments and to use him for their own objectives. Then, he and Sam broke up, because of Sam’s insecurities. And last but not least, to make things even more badly, he found out that the Fentons isn’t his real family. Being overwhelmed with the problems he has, Danny decided to runaway leaving everyone he loved behind. A few days after Danny left, the GIW were able to catch up with him. The fight was too much for Danny and when all hope was lost for our hero. A bright light appeared putting everyone including Danny unconscious. When he came too he found himself in an unknown place. Thinking he has been captured by the GIW, he broke out of his prison, still wounded from the battle with the GIW. As Danny was close of escaping he was stopped by Martin Miles, a man who claims he known Danny’s real parents. After a lot of convincing and presenting proofs, Danny excepted the he was the heir to his real father’s billionaire business Mason Inc., the biggest and richest company in the world, and leader of a Human-Ghost protection organization called the Phantom Brotherhood. Their job is to protect innocent civilians either human or ghost from evil ghost and/or human criminals. They are also guardians of a lost ghost city named Phantom City, where the citizens are human, ghost and/or both. As he took his place into his father’s shoes he had to change his identity back to his birth name, Alan Mason. But to avoid suspicion he fake his own death with a clone that his father’s scientists made that looks like Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton killed in battle by Vlad Plasmius, fooling the world that Danny is gone. After a while Alan Mason finally deputed to the media, the event known as the Return of the King. As his life starts over, his problems grow more. Soon super criminals and crime lords along with new and old evil ghosts started rising up. Knowing that he can never escape the responsibility of protecting humanity, Alan now becomes the new superhero by the name of Spirit. With the help of the Brotherhood, Danny will continue what his father has started. Characters Main Cast *Danny “Alan” Mason/Spirit, Danny Fenton/Phantom *Alexis Wilson/Phantom Cat *Randy Kingston/Nuke *Cujo *Martin Wilson/Silver Hood *Hobson Villains Ghost Villains *Vlad Plasmius *Vortex *Undergrowth *Sam Manson/Blood Blossom Human Villains *Frederick Isak Showenhower/The Gothic Freak *The Freak's Thugs *Leonardo Defalco/The Lion *Lion's Bodygaurds *Guys In White **Agent Alpha **Operatives K,L,M,N, and O Others *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jack Fenton *Valerie Gray *Waylon Miles/Black Knight Episodes Prologue: End Game Season 1: Coming Soon Voice Actors Main Cast *'Nolan North – '''Danny “Alan” Mason/Spirit, Danny Fenton (2nd Voice), Additional Voices *'Kari Wahlgren – Alexis Miles/Phantom Cat *'''Vincent Martella – Randy Kingston/Nuke *'David Kaye '– Martin Miles/Silver Hood, Operative O, Additional Voices *'Jim Ward '– Hobson, Operative L *'Frank Welker –' Cujo, Ghost Voices Additional Voices *'Dee Bradley Baker – '''Operative K, Additional Voices *'Troy Baker''' – Vlad Plasimus *'Steve Blum '– Agent Alpha, Additional Voices *'Dave Boat' – Vortex *'Grey DeLisle' – Sam Manson/Blood Blossom *'Will Friedle' – Waylon Miles/Black Knight *'Gary LeRoi Gray' – Tucker Foley *'Mark Hamil –' Undergrowth *'David Kaufman – '''Danny Fenton (1st Voice) *'Colleen O'Shaughnessey''' – Jazz Fenton *'Rob Paulson '– Jack Fenton *'Kevin Michael Richardson – '''Operative N *'Christopher Corey Smith''' – Frederick Isak Showenhower/The Gothic Freak *'Tara Strong '– Maddie Fenton *'Cree Summers –' Valerie Gray *'Wade Williams' – Leonardo Defalco/The Lion Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Series